The Children of Hades
by Cynder2013
Summary: Everyone says that Hades didn't break the oath. Nico(and his sisters) were all born before WW2. But what if Nico had another sister who's birth broke the oath? Mostly an intro for the characters I'm going to use in crossovers but still a story in itself. Takes place after the Giant War. Spoilers for Mark of Athena. Rated T because I am paranoid. Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It's probably not the greatest idea to post a new story when I'm not even done a real chapter on my first one but this idea has been bouncing around in my head for ages and if I don't write it I'm going to be driven crazy.

Hades: Aren't you forgetting something mortal?

Me: Oh, right. I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.

Children of Hades

By: Cynder2013

Fifteen year old Sapphire Banks waved to her parents, twin sister, and little brother. It was the first week of summer vacation and her brother, like most of the other little kids, was getting driven to an overnight camp. She sighed and slammed the door as the car pulled out of sight. Then she collapsed on the couch.

"You know I would go with." She said to the empty room. "But I get carsick, in fact long car trips rank somewhere between spaghetti and traveling on boats for me."

She paused, "I've heard the first sign of madness is talking to yourself." The room didn't answer but Sapphire couldn't help but feel she was being watched. "Idiot." She muttered, "Amber's right, I need to get out more."

Then again her sister wasn't addicted to Rick Riordan's books. Reading about Greek monsters and crazy Egyptian ghosts could make anyone jumpy. Still, Amber was the risk-taking twin; Sapphire was the stay-at-home-and-cover-for-her-twin, twin. There was a big difference.

Sapphire sighed again. Then she reached for her copy of 'The Mark of Athena', not even bothering to check the page numbers she turned to her favorite part. Well, one of her favorite parts.

**'"Well done, Frank Zhang," Leo said dryly, doing his best impression of Chiron the centaur, "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas."'****1**

She let out a laugh that bordered on hysterical.

Poor, Frank. It was awesome that he was Canadian, she had almost fainted when she found that out, but the way Leo teased him...she shook her head. "You'll be friends pretty soon, Frank, but right now it sucks."

She knew that from experience, she had hated Ed for a full three weeks before the boy next door had called a truce and they'd become best friends. "Of course it didn't hurt that our backyards are connected." The room was still silent. "Sure be that way."

"What did Ido?" Sapphire froze. She hadn't said anything.

She rolled off the couch with 'The Mark of Athena' sill in her hands and somehow twisted so that she was standing on her toes facing the owner of the voice. Then she stared.

The boy had shaggy black hair and pale skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt that read "KEEP CALM AND PAY THE FERRYMAN" with a picture of skull and crossbones above it. Oh, and he was carrying a sword. Two in fact. One was hanging from his belt and the other seemed to be tied onto his back with a length of rope.

After she (somewhat) got over her shock Sapphire squeaked "Who are you and how the Hades did you get in?"

The boy was staring at the book in her hands; he muttered something that sounded like "That sure was a fun trip." Then looked at her and frowned, "Are you going to stand up anytime soon?" Sapphire blinked then stood up. Then she cursed at herself silently 'the ground is your friend', had she learned nothing in self defense?

"Idiot."

"What was that?"

Sapphire scowled "I was talking to myself." Then she repeated her question, not that she expected him to answer. The boy let out a short laugh. "What?"

"Hades.", he said, "That's the point isn't it?"

What did he mean? Hades...Sapphire's eyes widened she looked down at the cover of her book then back up at the boy.

Black hair, black clothing, she'd be willing to bet that his sword was black to, pale skin; she looked at his hands, _skull ring_. "You..." He nodded seeming to see she was putting it together. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

He paused for effect, "And your big brother."

A/N:

1This text is taken from page 212 of the hardcover copy of 'The Mark of Athena'. I did not come up with the text nor do I clam to own it. It belongs to Rick Riordan.

So this was going to be a one-shot but in order to organize my thoughts it is going to be in chapters. Sorry if that bugs people. Also, a) Nico may be OOC and b) I need some original characters for camp, names and godly parents because if you leave that to me they'll all be children of Ares, Aphrodite or Athena.

-Cynder2013


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to the three out of four people who had nice things to say in reviews. Also, thank you to all four people for reviewing because my other story has only gotten two reviews total. Sorry for the fact that lines didn't show up on the first chapter_. _I've figured a way around that so this chapter hopefully won't be so squished. Enjoy!_

_Nico: Cynder2013 is not the owner of me or anything else in the Percy Jackson world. That person is Rick Riordan._

**_(_**_underlined italics=Ancient Greek__**) **_

-OooOooOooO-

Chapter Two

_Nico'S POV_

It was almost amusing, Nico thought, to see a child of Hades gasping like a fish. The girl, his sister, was blinking with her mouth wide open making sounds that could be a frog trying to come out her windpipe or a warning that she was about to go into extreme shock.

Fine, it was probably the second one.

_"__Would you sit down and at least attempt to get your breathing under control?"_

The girl sat, but if Nico was hoping that speaking to her in Ancient Greek would calm her down (which he sort of was) he was sadly mistaken.

If he hadn't spent so much time around his father (and the Ares/Mars kids) he may have ended up short a few pints of blood. As it was the punch that was headed for his face glanced off his ear and smashed right into the grip of the sword tied to his back.

"What was that for!?" Nico rubbed his ear.

His sister blinked. "So you are not a figment of my crazy mind. Good. I'm Sapphire Banks. Nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo, how are you?"

Nico scowled.

"I was better before you tried to take my nose off. Was that really necessary?"

The girl, _Sapphire, _tilted her head like she was thinking; then she nodded.

"You are a very strange person."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Nico studied Sapphire's face. Then he shook his head. He didn't have time for this.

"So, please tell me your parents are outside or something? We have to get moving."

Sapphire grinned. "My parents _are_ outside; about 0.8 kilometers away from here. They're with Amber dropping our brother off. Should be back in about an hour, want a cookie while we wait? I think we have some chocolate chip left."

Nico blinked. "What! We don't have an hour! Two children of Hades attract a lot of monsters!"

Sapphire pointed. "That's what the giant swords are for, yes? The cookies could be oatmeal. Want me to check?"

Without waiting she got up and walked off; presumably to the kitchen to get the cookies.

Maybe he would just let the monsters have her.

-OooOooOooO-

_From the journal of Sapphire Amy Banks:_

July 2, 2013- 4:00am

Dear Penny*,

You'll never guess where I'm writing this from, the Hades cabin in Camp Half-blood. I know! I can't believe it either!

When Nico showed up at my house yesterday telling me I was his sister I was like 'You've got to be kidding me' but it's true!

When mum, dad and Amber got back from dropping Richie off at sports camp they were, to say the least, shocked. Amber actually screamed and mum just turned a sorta pale colour.

We did introductions then dad asked what on earth was Nico doing in his house.

Nico was kinda trying to explain but his mouth was full of mum's oatmeal- chocolate chip cookie so it was pretty hard to hear him.

When I said he was going to take me to Camp, Amber asked 'You?' like she didn't believe me.

I guess what with her being born first (only by five minutes!) she was expecting that if anyone was gonna be a demigod it'd be both of us or none of us.

The thing is, like I've said before, even though we're supposed to have been identical twins we look nothing the same.

Amber has eyes the colour of her name, amber, hair like polished wood and skin like a non-Greek wood nymph.

(Trust me, her skin isn't green. That would just be weird on a mortal.)

Then there's me.

Raven-coloured hair, cream skin and dark _purple _eyes like Saskatoon berries.

Yup, totally identical.

Anyway, it took a long time to get mum and dad to let me come but we managed.

After I packed Nico used shadow-travel to take us right to Thalia's tree.

Percy was right. Never use shadow-travel if you are scared of the dark, going so fast your eyes dry out or shivers going up your spine.

I think I could get used to it.

The camp has changed a bit.

For one Annabeth got to build that temple that she wanted to.

She also designed a guest house for the Romans from Camp Jupiter. It's huge! There's a room for each of the cohorts, the praetors and a few extras for anyone who wants to visit from New Rome. I think there may be more rooms in the place then in the Big House!

There are also way more campers because of, duh, the Romans. You'd hardly know thought because some of the Greek demigods (like Nico and Leo) got the Roman brand after the Giant War.

The Romans have a new augur. Octavian was a spy and Reyna killed him in the war. Nico said he got Punishment. Father wanted to boil him in bronze knives for eternity (how would this work exactly?) but when Nico suggested that he be buried in all of the stuffed animals that he ever sacrificed (which I'm guess would be a whole lot) he changed his mind.

Anyways. What was I talking about? Right, Camp!

We arrived in time for the camp fire; which meant that I was claimed right away. Most people tried to stay away from me after that but I still met a lot of demigods.

Here, I'll list everyone I remember.

Leo Valdez- Son of Hephaestus, yes the Leo.

Ryan and Rella Coran- They're Romans, twins and fifteenth generation descendents of Jupiter, second generation descendents of Apollo. They offered to help me with my Latin.

Percy Jackson-Son of Poseidon, Percy's my cousin!

Annabeth Chase- Daughter of Athena

Katie Gardner- Daughter of Demeter, she was mostly arguing with Travis and Conner.

And

Travis and Conner Stoll- Sons of Hermes, it's hard to forget them.

That's about it. I think I saw Drew, you know Piper's sister, but I wasn't really that keen to say hello.

In fact I think I'll stay as far away from the Aphrodite cabin as possible until Piper comes back. She's visiting Jason in New Rome.

Seeing that I've been writing this for a long time and my hand is screaming I'll put this book away for now. Wish me luck on my first full day at Camp Half-blood!

From,

Sapphire

-OooOooOooO-

_A/N: _

_*For unknown reasons, Sapphire calls her journal Penny. Get used to it._

_Thank you for reading the second chapter! As you can probably tell, I'll be updating once in a blue moon. Maybe I'll write more often if I get reviews? _

_Joking! I'm joking! Thank you for reading and please review!_

_-Cynder2013 _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Wow I updated! That's amazing! I still don't own the Hero's of Olympus no matter how much I wish I did! On to the next chapter! (That's a lot of exclamation marks.)_

Chapter 3

_Sapphire's POV_

She had managed to fall back to sleep after writing in her journal. Unfortunately, wakeup call at Camp Half-blood had been moved to 5 o'clock sharp. After a few minutes scramble Sapphire arrived at breakfast yawning.

Nico was already at the Hades table when she got there, spooning Lucky Bones (Copyright: the Underworld) cereal into his mouth and yelling insults to Percy at the Poseidon table. He motioned for her to hurry up.

She dropped a piece of toast into the fire and walked over. As she passed the Ares table one of the boys threw an apple at her head. She turned around and glared at him.

It wasn't the patented child of Hades death glare and it definitely didn't work as well as she would have hoped. The boy stopped laughing and grinned like she had just given him a wonderful challenge. He started to talk but Sapphire turned around and almost ran to her table.

Nico and Percy were still shouting at each other, she ignored them and began to eat. With the amount of campers there was she hoped she wouldn't have to see that Ares boy again.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

After archery class, which she was almost as bad at as Percy according to Will Solace, Nico pulled Sapphire aside. Literally.

"Nico, let go! I have sword-fighting next!"

Nico released her arm and stood in her way with his arms crossed.

"That's a bit useless if you don't have a sword."

Sapphire looked at his sword, which was sheathed at his side. It radiated cold and the grass near it was becoming frost-covered.

"Are you gonna let me borrow yours?"

Her brother shook his head.

"Then I'll just have to use one of the camp swords." She said decidedly. "Problem solved."

She attempted to dart around Nico but he stepped in front of her. "Nico!"

She continued to try and run around him and he would continue to block her. This 'game' went on for several minutes before Nico got board.

He shouted, "Dad got you a sword!" and Sapphire froze, just as she was about to try and jump over him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied. "It's Stygian iron so I'm ..."

"Going to be teaching me!" she interrupted. Nico nodded and Sapphire squealed, catching the attention of two Roman campers who had been practicing archery. They put down their bows and jogged over, it took Sapphire 2.5 seconds to recognize them.

"Rella! Ryan!" She gave the twins a hug.

Rella smiled. "Hey Saphy. What's up?"

"You were loud enough to deafen a Kindly One." Ryan added.

Nico snorted. Three pairs of eyes stared at him and he flushed pink.

"It's just, if the Furies..." Ryan and Rella flinched. "...could be deafened that easily, dad would have to hire new workers." Nico stated.

Sapphire giggled.

"Nico is going to teach me sword fighting." She explained, "And I got a bit overexcited."

Ryan nodded. "We'd better let you get started then." He pretended to clear out his ear.

"Face _away_ from me next time you scream will you?"

Rella punched her brother then turned back to Nico and Sapphire.

"Have fun." She said, "Are you coming for Latin lessons?"

"When we're done." Sapphire promised.

The twins grinned and headed back to the archery range.

Sapphire turned to face Nico.

"So, where's the sword?" she asked.

He sighed, "Our cabin. Come on." He began walking and Sapphire followed behind him.

And if she was smiling crazily as they went to get a deadly weapon that's her own business.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

Her sword was about a metre long, pitch black and slightly curved. Nico said it was called a 'katana' or a 'samurai sword'. It was sharp only on the outside edge (the 'outside' being the outside of the curve) and was unbreakable from being dipped in the river Styx. The grip was decorated with a silver skull whose jaw faced towards the end of the sword and for some reason the black sheath was painted with blue roses.

Hades had given the sword the name of Θάνατος ταχεία which Sapphire had translated as 'Swift Death'.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

"All right." Nico said.

They had waked what Sapphire judged to be about half a mile into the woods. They had passed Brook the brook and followed a path to a clearing. The clearing had a mountain of rocks in it.

"Zeus's Fist." Sapphire guessed. Nico nodded.

"How'd you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I read."

She pointed to herself. "The one demigod who's not dyslexic."

Then she looked around. "This is where the Battle of the Labyrinth was, are you sure it's smart to train here?"

It was Nico's turn to roll his eyes.

"You don't really believe it's bad luck to be here do you?"

"As I recall you _passed out_ during that battle."

"With great power comes great need to take a nap. And I was twelve!"

"You're eighty!"

"Can we just fight?!"

"Aren't we doing that?!"

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine!"

Sapphire tossed her head and stepped two meters from her brother.

"So, what do I do?"

Nico scowled. Apparently their argument had left him in a bit of a bad mood.

"Draw your sword." He ordered.

Sapphire did so and waited as Nico walked around her.

"Move your feet...not like that!"

It took ages for him to be happy with the way she was standing. Then he started nit-picking about the way she held Swift Death.

"Katanas are made to be held with two hands. Put your dominant hand on top."

Finally he decided that she was ready for training. He took a few steps back and drew his own sword.

"I'm going to attack you so just do...whatever."

"Just do whatever. Thanks Nico, that's ever so helpful."

He darted forward and before, she knew what was happening, had knocked her on the forest floor with his sword to her neck. "Ow."

Nico rolled his eyes and stood. "Again." He ordered.

Sapphire stood up and dusted herself off. She raised her sword and this time managed to block his attack. Their swords met with a, CLANG!

Sapphire was pretty proud of herself, then her brother kicked out and she was on her back again.

She groaned. "Must you always knock me over?"

Nico helped her up. "Again."

They repeated the exercise multiple times. Every time Sapphire ended up on her back in the dirt. Her hair came out of its braid and curled around her shoulders and face, making it harder to see. Finally, she'd had enough.

Instead of waiting for her brother to attack her she ran at him, and then jumped out of the way when he swung his sword. Swift Death seemed to guide her as she slashed and jumped. She rolled on one shoulder and came up behind Nico, grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him down. It would have worked perfectly except for one thing.

A purple flame shot out of her hand, hitting Nico who was flipped head over heels to the other side of the clearing.

She screamed and ran towards him, her hand still aflame.

Nico was sitting up when she reached him.

"What on earth was that?" He demanded. Sapphire shook her head helplessly.

"I don't know. I've...I've never done it before." She blinked. "Why are the trees spinning?"

Nico frowned and looked at her hand. "See if you can put that out."

Oh, right. Her hand was still on fire.

She concentrated, which was kinda hard to do with her head doing cartwheels but she managed.

Eventually she managed to get the 'fire' to stop 'burning'. See, it didn't seem to be real fire. The first clue was that it was purple, the same as her eyes. The second clue was that it was _cold _like, freezing. The third clue was that when a bird decided that it would be a good idea to land on her hand it dropped off a second later.

Dead.

Sapphire gapped at the robin and was finally able to turn her hand back to normal.

"Oh my gods." She muttered, and sat down. "Oh my gods."

Nico waved his hand in front of her face but she barely noticed.

"Sapphire? Sapphire!" She jumped.

"What? I'm okay." She said.

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"TACOS!"

Sapphire and Nico both jumped. They looked around and saw Leo standing by a tree.

"When did you get here?" Nico asked.

"Around the third 'No you're not'." Leo admitted. "But I heard you way before then, all the way at Bunker Nine."

Nico face palmed.

"Is there are reason that you came all the way out here to see us?" He asked.

Leo shifted his feet.

"Well, um. The _thing_ that you wanted me to work on, I finished it."

Nico looked confused for a second then his eyes widened.

"Seriously? The...it's done?"

Sapphire looked between the two heroes. Then she stood up.

"I should get going now."

Nico immediately protested. "Are you sure that's smart? I mean, there are monsters."

She glared at him, "I'll be fine."

A voice spoke and Sapphire and Leo both jumped.

"I could come with."

Sapphire turned just in time to see a dryad come out of the tree near the pile of rocks.

Nico looked relived. "Juniper, it's great to see you."

Said tree-nymph blushed green.

"It's nice to see you to Nico. Grover said some very nice things about you the other day."

Leo laughed causing Nico to stare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend de Angelo?

Sapphire and Juniper stared at him.

Finally Sapphire coughed, " Juniper is _Grover's _girlfriend."

"Oh." Leo looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't spend much time with nature spirits."

Juniper rolled her eyes, "That's an understatement."

Nico was still staring at Leo like he'd come from Mars. (The planet, not the god.) Then he pushed Juniper and his sister into the woods, roughly in the direction of camp.

"You two go ahead." He spoke to both of them but his eyes were on Sapphire.

"I need to talk to Leo."

Both of the girls (well technically they weren't girls but that are not the point) looked confused but they walked into the forest and back to camp. Sapphire headed to the guest house for the promised Latin classes and Juniper went to the Big House where Grover was waiting.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

_A/N: Longest chapter ever! I got the katana stuff off a website; the skull becomes very important in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Cynder2013_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Nico POV_

He turned to face Leo once his sister and Juniper had vanished into the trees.

"What was that about?"

Leo kicked the ground, trying to suppress a grin.

"What was what about?"

Nico rolled his eyes.

"The smiling, the laughing; I haven't seen you like that for months."

Okay, short explanation for anyone who's confused.

After the demigods won the Giant War none of them acted like themselves. The population of both Camps were cut almost in half; a lot of people lost friends and family, some kids from New Rome became orphans after their parents died fighting.

The Seven took the war the hardest, especially Leo.

Where Percy, Jason, and Frank (who had gotten together officially with Hazel after the camps agreed to work together to stop the Giants), all had siblings or significant others with whom they were able to connect with on a greater depth from the war Leo was still the seventh wheel. He escaped to Bunker Nine every chance he got, only showing up in the camp for meals and the campfire and sometimes not even then. He made less jokes and he got _annoyed _that girls _wanted _to date him now that he was a big hero and everything.

In short, Leo was most definitely not himself.

So why was he still trying to smother a laugh now?

"Leo, did the Stolls give you laughing gas cookies or something?" Nico asked warily.

"Nope, nope, nope."

"You sound like Ella."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"For you, yes. What is going on?"

Leo stopped walking and Nico almost bumped into him.

"Your sister," Leo started.

"If you say she's hot I'm going to push you in the river." Nico interrupted.

Leo pulled a face but he continued. "The fireworks are coming up...would you kill me if I asked her?"

Nico shrugged, and then he realized that Leo had his back to him.

"Honestly man? She's capable of beating you up herself seeing as you suck with a sword."

Leo began walking again.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Nico sighed.

"No, I would not kill you...unless she asked me to. And she probably won't seeing as you're her favorite."

"Favorite of what?"Leo asked, confused.

"The Seven. It's you, then Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason. I don't know why Jason's last. Something about the Romans copying the Greeks and then meeting Frank."

They were at the entrance to Bunker Nine now and Leo lit his hand on fire to open the door.

"She told you this when?"

"Last night after the campfire, I didn't really get much sense out of it."

"Huh."

Leo walked over to a table and opened a drawer.

"Well, here it is."

Nico walked over to get a closer look.

In his hand Leo held a simple watch on a black leather band. Nico studied it intently.

"You're sure it'll work."

"One hundred percent. Uh...maybe more like ninety-five percent, I haven't tested it yet."

Nico rolled his eyes. The device that Leo had made was _supposed _to be able to alert him when there was an escaped soul in the area, the opening of the Doors of Death had let a lot of souls out and don't even mention the extra paperwork; but if Leo hadn't tested it then well there could be a problem.

"Here's your chance." Nico said.

"Chance for what?"

"To ask Sapphire to the fireworks. I need to test this thing so it's your job to tell her that I'm going to New Orleans."

There were plenty of ghosts there so escaped souls would have hoped to blend in. It was the perfect place to run a test. If the new device worked it would be able to lead him to an escapee; if it didn't work it would a) go haywire and try to lead him to ghosts in all directions at one or b) explode, vaporize or something similar.

Nico stepped backwards into the shadow of a tree.

"Tell her I'll be back in a few days."

Leo shouted in alarm but Nico was already gone.

He just hoped he had picked the right person to take care of his new sister.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

_Sapphire POV_

She was in her cabin when she heard a knock on the door, Sapphire got up slowly to open it.

She thought that it was Percy or Annabeth or both since no-one else ever comes to the Hades Cabin so she was surprised when she opened the door to find a guy with his head on fire.

"Leo?"

Leo blushed, which was hard to see under the raging flames but it was still visible.

"Your head is on fire." Sapphire pointed out helpfully.

"Uh..." Leo pulled a bottle of water from his tool belt and upended it over his head. There was a hiss of steam as the fire was put out.

Sapphire saw the girl by the hearth outside, Lady Hestia, grin softly behind Leos' back. Sapphire grinned to. This was why Leo was awesome.

Leo shook his head to dry his hair off.

"Uh..." He said again.

"You said that already." Sapphire chirped.

"Right." Leo rubbed the back of his neck, "Your...Uh... brother wanted me to tell you...Uh..."

"Spit it out."

"He's going to New Orleans."

"What! Why?"

"He's working on something."

"Great."

Sapphire leaned against the door frame. Just great. She needs to talk with him and he runs off to work on who-knows-what in another city.

_OK, time for plan B._

Leo was looking past her into the cabin. "What happened?"

Sapphire blushed. After her Latin lessons she had run back to her cabin (running over that Ares boy from before, if she saw him one more time she was going to punch him, maybe) . Once there she had screamed into her pillow for a few moments then decided to pull her luggage apart to try and find the gardening gloves she had packed. She did find the gloves but her cabin was, in short, a mess.

"Tornado Sapphire." She replied. "Is there anything else? I kind of need to talk to Annabeth about something so..."

She stepped out and closed the door.

"I'll walk you." Leo said quickly, "Cabin Six, right?"

"That is the Athena cabin right?" Sapphire began walking and Leo fell into step beside her.

"As far as I know."

"Then that's where I'm going."

If Annabeth wasn't in her cabin then Sapphire was going to check the Big House. She figured that Nico and Annabeth were the best people to help her figure out the whole 'deathly flames' thing, since Nico wasn't here that left Annabeth.

But what on earth was he doing in New Orleans?

"What's Nico working on?"

Leo started at her question, as if it had been a surprise.

"Oh, uh...he's testing something that he wanted me to make for him."

"And he had to go all the way to New Orleans to do it?" Sapphire asked, surprised. "Why?"

Leo shrugged. "He didn't tell me."

"Huh." Sapphire realized that they had stopped walking and were standing beside the fire. A little girl was looking up at them. Sapphire bowed.

"Lady Hestia."

"Our newest camper." The goddess trilled. "Your brother was the only one to greet me you know."

Sapphire smiled, "I know my lady."

Leo bowed as well.

"Oh, no need for that." Hestia smiled, "I should get going. This one has something to ask."

She faded away (not dying fading, vanishing fading) leaving Sapphire looking at Leo, confused.

"What did she mean you have something to ask?"

Leo gulped.

"Well, um...I was wondering if maybe..." He took a breath and said the rest really fast, so fast that she had trouble hearing him.

"Do you want to go to the fireworks with me?"

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I'm really on a roll this week. Maybe I should always have three projects to work on_ _at the same time!__ Um, no. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!_

_-Cynder2013_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sapphire POV_

Sapphire wasn't sure what to think.

No, that's not true. Her first thought was that there was not enough red for Canada Day, then she remembered that she was in America.

Then she wasn't sure what to think.

Leo Valdez was asking her to the fireworks.

Leo Valdez was asking her to the Fourth of July fireworks.

Leo Valdez was asking her to the Fourth of July fireworks, which Percy said was the largest dating event of the entire summer or something along those lines.

Inside her brain there were now thousands of little Sapphires, half of whom were shell-shocked and half of whom were shouting at her to _say __yes__ already._

She was about to comply.

Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted _that Ares_ _boy_, again! She growled and put her hand on her sword. She couldn't go an hour without seeing him could she! Forget punching him, he was going to get a blade in his gut!

Leo looked up from his hands (he had just finished making something out of copper wire that looked like a raven, but Sapphire could be sure), he seemed to notice that she was angry and slowly followed her gaze. When he saw the Ares kid he swore under his breath in Spanish. He made as if to pull both of them into the Athena cabin, which was the nearest, but the Ares kid was faster.

He strode up next to them with three wingmen. He flipped back Bieber -isque hair, smiled a crooked smile and said, "Hey sweetheart. How would you like to go to the fireworks with me?"

Sapphire looked at the boy with a (hopefully) board look in her eyes.

"And your name is..."

"Jeremy. Jeremy Asher, son of Ares. You've probably heard of me."

Sapphire was shocked; his name was, of all names, _Jeremy_? She shook herself and struggled to continue.

"Well Jeremy Asher, I'm having a conversation with Leo Valdez at the moment. Perhaps you've heard of him? Give me one second."

She turned to Leo, who was looking at her with a, _what are you doing, _expression on his face.

She smiled at him. "To answer your previous question: Yes Leo, I would love to go to the fireworks with you."

She looked back to the Asher boy (she refused, absolutely refused to call him Jeremy). His face had been showing a shocked expression which quickly turned to anger.

"What did you want to ask?" Sapphire questioned, innocently.

Asher scowled and without a word turned and walked away, his (assumed) siblings trailing after him.

"How rude."

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

Sapphire knocked on the door of cabin six. Leo was standing next to her opening and closing his mouth soundlessly.

"Come in!" a girl shouted.

Sapphire opened the door and stepped inside dragging Leo after her.

"Shut the door please."

Annabeth was sitting at a table using a pair of pliers to adjust something inside her left arm.

Wow, that sounds weird.

Annabeth was sitting at a table using a pair of pliers to adjust something inside her _robotic _left arm.

That doesn't sound much better, oh well.

Her real arm had been completely crushed from the shoulder down during her time in Tartarus. The Apollo campers had replaced it with a standard prosthetic at first but once he had a spare second Leo had put together a celestial bronze mechanical creation that functioned much better than the plastic contraption had.

Annabeth looked up from her work and her face brightened.

"Leo! I haven't seen you in ages."

"Uh…"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "He's been saying that a lot during the past few minutes."

The daughter of Athena turned her gray eyes toward Sapphire, who cringed slightly. Those eyes were _way_ different to see in real life then to just read about.

"You're Nico's sister." Annabeth stated. "Sapphire, wasn't it? What are you doing here?"

Sapphire choked.

"Well…there was this thing with like fire, except it wasn't fire and it killed a bird and I was going to ask Nico but he decided to run off to do who knows what in New Orleans something to do with our father probably so I though since he's gone you'd be my best bet because of the whole Athena's-your-mum thing and I'm going to take back that last part because I have no desire to be struck by lightning."

She gasped.

Annabeth blinked.

"Um…sit down and start over."

Sapphire sat across from her and began her story from the beginning. Annabeth paid rapt attention while still managing to make modifications to her arm. Leo paced back and forth beside the table with a frown on his face.

Finally she finished. Annabeth closed the panel on her arm and stood up. She walked over to a hive of scrolls that were stacked by one table and pulled one out of its cubby.

"I've heard about something like this before." She said as she scanned the worn parchment. "Except by all accounts the 'fire' was black not purple."

She frowned, replaced the scroll, and pulled out another. She looked over it then brought it back to their table, dodging Leo who was still pacing.

Annabeth unrolled the scroll.

"Look at this."

Sapphire leaned forward. The top of the parchment was dominated by an ink drawing of a man dressed in medieval armor who was surrounded by skeletons and holding a black sword flickering with even blacker flames. The rest of the two meter long scroll was filled with writing in Ancient Greek.

"Do I have to read all of that?"

Annabeth scowled and Sapphire quickly began reading.

The book was about a son of Hades who had lived during the reign of King Henry the Sixth. He had taken out legions of knights (really monsters) during the Wars of the Roses using 'the blackest fire of Hell' and was hung as a witch soon after.

The book spanned from his childhood to his death. It was tedious to read because even though it was written in Ancient Greek the sentences were formatted in Old English with more wherefores and haths then Shakespeare's plays. Sapphire managed to fumble her way through the whole thing, barely. She was just glad she hadn't been asked to read it out loud.

"So you think that's what I've got?" she asked Annabeth after she finished skimming the last paragraph.

"Well it's possible." Annabeth replied. "Except for the colour issue…" her eyes widened.

"What?" Sapphire asked.

"Colour…" Annabeth muttered. She rushed over to the shelves and pulled out a book that she replaced the scroll with.

"These are pictures of all know children of the Big Three."

The first picture was of Perseus, the first Perseus, saving Andromeda from the sea monster. After a few more pages there was a painting of Heracles slaying the Hydra. There was a daughter of Poseidon who saved her town from a flood, a son of Hades who had navigated the Labyrinth, and many others. Finally, the pictures reached the present.

The newest pictures had Nico and Bianca smiling in the hall of their school, Thalia outside of the Artemis cabin, and Percy dowsing himself in water by the canoe lake. There were still plenty of blank pages in the book.

"As interesting as that was…what was the point?" Sapphire asked.

"The eyes." Annabeth said.

"What?"

"The eye colours." Annabeth said slowly. She pulled the book towards her.

"Green." She pointed to Percy's picture.

"Blue." She pointed to Thaila.

"Black." She gestured to Nico and Bianca.

Then she pointed to Sapphire's eyes.

"Purple."

Said eyes widened.

"Oh so you think…"

"Yup."

"That makes a lot of sense."

The 'fire' that most children of Hades created (if they were able to) was black because their eyes were black. The 'fire' Sapphire created was purple because her eyes were purple.

It really did make a lot of sense.

And it was perfectly normal, though Sapphire thought she'd keep her gloves on just in case.

"Thanks Annabeth." She said.

"Welcome." The daughter of Athena was absorbed in her prosthetic again.

"Leo could you stop pacing and help me with this?"

The son of Hephaestus stopped abruptly. Sapphire had almost forgotten he was there. As he fiddled inside another panel, this time on the wrist of the arm, Sapphire looked at the place where he had been pacing.

There was a noticeable ditch in the flooring.

She wondered what on earth he had been thinking about.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

_A/N: I would make this longer but I was getting tired of writing. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Cynder2013_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sapphire's POV_

That night at the campfire Sapphire was still trying to figure out what could have held Leo's attention for so long. Eventually she decided that he must have been thinking of some sort of machine that he was building, perhaps something to help the demigods who had been injured during the Giant War or a safer way to travel between Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. She was about to cross to the other side of the fire to ask him, but before she could even get up her path was blocked by two boys with crazy grins. The Stoll brothers.

"Look Conner, it's Nico's sister!" said the taller of the two sons of Hermes.

"I see, Travis! Just the person we were looking for as well!"

Sapphire put a hand to her belt to make sure her sword was still there (because who knows what the Stolls would steal).

"Hey. Travis, Conner you were looking for me?" she asked.

"Why-" Travis started.

"-yes!" Conner finished. They continued like this so that Sapphire was looking back and forth between them like she was at a tennis match.

"You see-"

"-we-"

"-were wondering-"

"-if perhaps-"

"-you wouldn't-"

"-mind-"

"-aiding us-"

"-with-"

"-a-"

"-prank!"

Sapphire blinked. "Uh, that depends. Who are you pranking?"

"Your-"

"-brother!"

Of course they were. Shame Nico wasn't here.

Sapphire opened her mouth to tell them but then they stepped back with a gasp.

"Oh my gods!" They said together, looking above her head.

What?

Sapphire rolled her eyes up to see a holographic red pomegranate floating above her head.

That was not normal. She had already been claimed.

More of the campers were noticing now and soon the campfire was silent. Everyone was staring at her.

Chiron stood exchanging a look with Annabeth.

Sapphire could see why that annoyed Percy. It was like they were having a full conversation in one look.

"Hail Sapphire Banks, daughter of Persephone."

Nope, definitely not normal.

-00000000-00000-0000-000000-00000-

A/N: And that wraps up the very short filler chapter. Not even three pages in Word. This might be the last update for this month because I'm back in school now. Sorry!

-Cynder2013


End file.
